sadottersfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiggle
Swiggle is one of the older Hosts/Players among Sad Otters. He created and hosted of KG9, CC1, and CC2. As a player, he's played as Nicolaus, Elio Dusk, Magnus King, Martha Columbia, and most recently Muscular Gaines. He has appeared in games both new and old, and is still active on the Discord channel to this day. His signature character bloodline is the Draconias, of which he has portrayed Laurent, Zachariah, and Ignis in several different games. Killing Game 9: The Tangled Souls Swiggle bears the distinction of having hosted the RP with the highest total playercount at 27. Killing Game 9: The Tangled Souls, was actually three different games in one. Mind Game, Law Game, and Water Game were split into different locations, and had different players and mechanics in each of them. Swiggle brought back a number of returning characters, but many of them were played by different people. In multiple cases, a player was assigned to someone who had not played in or spectated the game in which they originated, leading to significant changes in how they were played. Swiggle is responsible for the creation of the game's mascot Chunky the Chocolate Chip Cookie. Chunky's offspring, the Chiplets, were designed by Phantom. Despite its issues, Swiggle has received much positivity for his efforts to recruit new players into the Sad Otters through this RP. Carnivorous Confrontations 1: The Last Supper Swiggle took the Water Game format from KG9, regarded by most to be the most well-designed part of the game, and developed it into its own roleplay. The premise of the game was that a group of people bearing responsibility for a multitude of deaths in a recent museum fire are brought to a maze to pay the price of their sins. Each player had to bear a handicap of some sort, relevant to the choices they made. Some were forced into actions, others were made to wear hindering equipment. As with KG9, CC1's characters were made by Swiggle. There were no returning characters or bloodlines in this game however, and players were allowed to make requests about their characters. Some developed almost everything about their characters, while others made small requests or none at all. CC1 was well-regarded for the most part, though most would agree that having Swiggle as the sole host lead to abhorrent wait times between actions. Confounding Cases 2: Black and White CC2 was a Danganronpa styled roleplay, in which 18 players were accepted. The choice to include this many players was suspect from the start, with many citing KG9's difficulties in scheduling as an example of it may be troublesome, but Swiggle stuck with the choice. Players submitted their own character ideas and talents this time around, with Swiggle simply adapting them into bios that fit the game's setting better. The RP was much more freeform as well, with players moving between a variety of always open channels without any hassle. CC2 went on hiatus for some time, before eventually being ended in the Summer of 2019 with a sudden shift to an epilogue. A teaser for a possible CC3 was included as well, but it has yet to be shown if such an RP is in development. Rumors of a CC2.5 have been given. Category:Hosts Category:Players